milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Diogee
là thú cưng của Milo Murphy. Cậu luôn đi theo chủ của mình ở mọi nơi, nhưng Milo luôn bảo cậu phải về nhà. Tính cách Diogee là một chú chó trung thành với Milo, biểu hiện ở việc cậu có thể tìm được Milo vài lần. Trong ngày mà Milo gặp Zack, Milo đã bảo Diogee về nhà đến hai lần, nhưng sau đó cậu lại là người cứu người bạn của Milo không bị sói tấn công ("Going the Extra Milo"). Diogee thậm chí đã tìm được Milo và những người bạn ở dưới lòng đất, và giải cứu họ cùng những người dưới lòng đất lên mặt đất ("The Undergrounders"). Trong lúc Milo, Melissa và Zack đang phải tìm tờ ghi chú của Milo, Diogee tìm được nó đang ở trên lưng của một phi hành gia ("The Note"). Điều này cũng chứng tỏ rằng cậu rất khỏe, khi cậu có thể chạy được một quãng đường dài mà không thấy thấm mệt. ("Family Vacation") Diogee xuất hiện bên cậu chỉ để gắn bó với cậu, dù vậy điều này có nghĩa là cậu không vâng lời chủ của mình ("Going the Extra Milo", "Rooting for the Enemy", "Smooth Opera-tor"). Cậu đã vô tình va vào bánh kem trong ngày sinh nhật của Milo ("Party of Peril"). Diogee thích bộ phim The Dog Door Bone Files nhưng cậu bực mình khi một con chó khác ngồi trước mặt mình để xem bộ phim ("The Doctor Zone Files"). Cậu cũng cho thấy mình thông minh hơn so với những chú chó khác. Cậu có thể đọc bản đồ, bắt tàu điện ngầm, đi xe buýt, đi máy bay, và nhảy dù đển hòn đảo hoang nơi du thuyền của trường Milo bị mắc kẹt. Cậu còn biết rằng một cơn bảo sẽ ập đến, nên đã nhắc nhở Milo đọc cuốn niên giám trong ba lô để cảnh giác. ("Some Like it Yacht") Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Diogee có bộ lông màu kem với những đốm nâu nhỏ ở miệng, đôi tai mềm và mũi nâu tròn, với một vết nâu lớn ở trên lưng Các mối quan hệ Milo Murphy Diogee trung thành với Milo, và luôn tìm Milo để bảo đảm cậu an toàn, nhưng chủ luôn bảo cậu phải về nhà. Dù vậy, cậu thường xuyên xuất hiện và giải cứu Milo và bạn của cậu trong mọi trường hợp. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} Thông tin cơ sở *Tên của cậu được dựa vào cách đánh vần của từ "dog". *Người lồng tiếng của cậu, Dee Bradley Baker, cũng là người đã lồng tiếng cho nhân vật Thú mỏ vịt Perry/Đặc vụ P trong chương trình Phineas and Ferb. *Diogee cho thấy mình giỏi dắt lạc đà và hiểu được câu lệnh Tây Ban Nha mà Milo nói. ("The Llama Incident") *Việc Diogee là chú chó tuyệt nhất thế giới đã được Milo và Sara khẳng định nhiều lần. ("Family Vacation", "Missing Milo") *Diogee đã được nhận nuôi từ khi Milo và Sara còn ở tuổi tiểu học. ("The Island of Lost Dakotas") Xuất hiện *"Going the Extra Milo" *"The Undergrounders" *"Sunny Side Up" *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"The Doctor Zone Files" *"The Note" (xuất hiện ngắn) *"Party of Peril" (xuất hiện ngắn) *"Smooth Opera-tor" *"Worked Day" *"Family Vacation" *"Murphy's Lard" (xuất hiện ngắn) *"Secrets and Pies" *"The Substitute" *"We're Going to the Zoo" *"The Little Engine That Couldn't" *"The Llama Incident" *"Missing Milo" *"Perchance to Sleepwalk" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"Backward to School Night" *"World Without Milo" (xuất hiện ngắn) *"Love Toboggan" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" *"A Christmas Peril" Cước chú en:Diogee pl:Diogee